Capacidad de amar y sentirse amada
by MarigrinLuna
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Norman, Emma hubiera sido cosechada? AU más apegado al manga que al anime.


**¡Hola a todos! Es mi primer Fanfic de The Promised Neverland. Ultimamente he tenido muuuuucho que hacer debido a mis clases, pero a principios de año me puse al día con el manga y me volví una obsesionada. Enserio, no podía dejar de leerlo... y cuando llegué a esta parte de la historia, no podía dejar de pensar en esta idea, así que decidí escribirlo, y de paso, necesitaba mi dosis de NorEmma. ¡Espero que disfruten!**

* * *

El frío sudor recorría su cuerpo mientras escuchaba el estrangulado grito de Norman resonar entre el amplio bosque. La fresca tarde pronto se había convertido en un helado atardecer y el graznido de las aves sonó como una hermosa sinfonía en comparación al horrible sonido que Norman dejaba escapar desgarradoramente.

El albino se retorcía en completo dolor intentando apaciguar inútilmente el sufrimiento. Abría y cerraba los labios intentando respirar controladamente para retomar la conciencia, pero las suaves manos de mamá sujetaron delicadamente su pierna y la envolvieron en gasa sujeta a una pequeña rama. Entre sus azulados ojos entrecerrados, observó la leve sonrisa que poco a poco crecía en la amable e hipócrita cara de mamá.

—Felicidades Emma. —La voz de Isabella cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. —Se ha decidido la fecha de tu envío.

El dolor en su pierna pronto fue reemplazado a un fuerte golpe en su corazón. Con las pocas fuerzas que podía poner de su parte en aquellos momentos, levantó su triste mirada a Emma, quien solo se mantenía de pie sin palabra alguna a un par de pasos más allá. Sentía su respiración entrecortada mezclarse con la fría brisa y el tenso momento. Sus latidos comenzaron a aumentar y los golpeteos se volvieron dolorosos con solo observar los vacíos ojos verdosos de Emma.

_Emma… no… Emma no… no… _

Norman observó los acuosos ojos de la colorina, quien solo lo observaba en completo shock. Su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente y la culpa golpeó su pecho aún más fuerte al ver la mirada que ella le dedicaba. Una mezcla de tristeza, miedo y culpa se reflejaba en la transparencia de su iris.

_Esto no es tu culpa Emma… no debes preocuparte por mi pierna… hay cosas más importantes ahora… _

Era todo lo que quería decir. Pero el dolor y el impacto aún no abandonaban su cuerpo.

* * *

Su pierna seguía palpitando en dolor, pero todo lo que estaba en su mente era Emma.

La mirada verdosa de su eterna enamorada seguía sobre su pierna. Observó los destellos de culpa y tristeza que prevalecían en su mirada mientras examinaba su yeso, y la imagen de ella sobre un charco enrojecido en su propia sangre le robaron el aliento como si su alma fuera despiadadamente extraída.

Una mirada vacía y un rostro lleno de temor debido a sus últimos segundos de vida llenos de sufrimiento. El cabello salvajemente esparcido sobre el rojo líquido y la sangre manchando poco a poco su pálido cuerpo. Imaginó la extraña flor profundamente enterrada sobre su pecho, tan bella y viva en comparación a la vida que había robado.

Sintió sus ojos temblar y su respiración volver al sentir el agarre firme de Emma sobre su mano. Tan cálida, que todo lo que estaba pasando parecía tan solo una pesadilla. La imagen se desvaneció y en cambio el rostro lleno de vida y color de la chica a su lado apareció para golpearlo contra la realidad.

Emma sentía su mirada y los múltiples sentimientos que transmitía. Sentía el miedo de Norman, pero sobre todo, como una fuerte apuñalada a su espíritu, la tristeza era lo que más le dolía. Sostenía la temblorosa mano de Norman en la suya, dedos fuertemente unidos y el calor de ambos chocar como una leve y cálida marea.

El reloj sonaba a lo lejos como un martirio. Los minutos pasaban y tiempo se agotaba.

Emma le sonrió dulcemente, dándole un leve rayo de esperanza.

_Emma va a morir. _

Quería llorar, gritar, suplicar… pero no frente a ella. No.

Emma aún estaba con vida.

_Justo en frente de mí… Emma aún está con vida, respirando. La sangre circula a través de sus venas y hacen que sus manos se calienten así. _

La colorina notó su desesperación y apretó con seguridad su mano, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Sonrió alegremente, como siempre lo hacía, escondiendo el verdadero miedo que llenaba su alma.

— ¡No te preocupes Norman! —Rio alegre y segura. —Mamá solo se llevó las cuerdas…

Ante el devastado rostro del albino, su sonrisa dudó momentáneamente, pero no permitió que viera su duda, no cuando estaba en aquel estado, así que siguió hablando.

—Ella aún no tiene idea de nuestro verdadero plan… tu pierna sanará y el plan será todo un éxito, ¡Todo saldrá bien!

_¡No! Eso no es lo que me importa ahora Emma… tú vas… tú vas a… _

—Emm-

—Iré por un vaso de agua, ¿Si? —Emma lo cortó rápidamente ocultando sus verdosos ojos entre sus mechones anaranjados. Soltó su mano pero los fríos dedos de Norman solo se lo impidieron. Devolvió su mirada y lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar aguantar el llanto que quería abandonar su garganta. Los estirados dedos de su amigo simplemente le pedían que se quedara.

El miedo atravesó al albino en cuanto Emma soltó su agarre. El alma abandonó su cuerpo al tener la amarga sensación de pérdida, sintiendo que si soltaba su preciada mano ella se desvanecería frente a sus ojos.

—Tranquilo. —Le sonrió con suavidad acariciando sus blancos mechones antes de caminar por la puerta. —Regreso de inmediato.

Intentó desesperadamente llamarla de nuevo, pero su voz simplemente no salió. Con el brazo estirado, escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con lentitud. Con un temblorosos suspiro, soltó un angustiante gemido por la mezcla de emociones hasta que sintió suaves pasos acercarse a la puerta.

_Tranquilízate un poco Norman… no puedes llamar la atención… _

Se decía a su mismo mientras volvía a sonreír cuando un par de sus pequeños hermanos entraba a la habitación a ver como se encontraba.

* * *

_Soy patética. _

Las suaves pisadas resonaban en el crujiente piso de madera. Las lejanas voces de sus hermanitos resonaban en preguntas dirigidas a Norman. A paso lento, solo respiraba con dificultan ocultando la tormenta de emociones tras su espalda.

_Por hacer que Norman sufriera de esa manera… _

Una vez al lado de la llave, con las pocas fuerzas que su cuerpo tenía, dejó el agua correr y llenar el vacío vaso en sus ahora frías manos.

_Pero… si debo morir por el bien de todos… tal vez debo dejar que el destino actúe por mí… _

Sin prestar atención a la llave correr y el agua desbordarse de la orilla del vaso, la sonrisa de sus hermanos pasó por su mente. Las cientos de veces que jugaron a las traes, las deliciosas comidas que compartieron entre risas, las noches en desvelo llenas de historias y cuentos... la dulce sonrisa de Norman y los suaves golpes de Ray.

_Soy tan patética… que aún quiero vivir. _

Sus ojos aguados no dejaron salir ninguna lágrima, pero su visión se volvió borrosa al llenarse de más y más recuerdos. Soltó el vaso lleno de agua golpeándose fuertemente contra el lavado. El eco del vidrio resonó en la cocina pero no le importó. Sus piernas flaquearon ante la pesada sensación de opresión en su pecho.

_Quiero vivir… quiero ver a mis hermanos crecer… quiero vivir con todos… _

Ya no pudo más con la sensación y silenció el fuerte llanto que quería dejar salir.

_Quiero vivir… quiero que todos cumplan sus sueños… quiero vivir con todos… quiero vivir con Norman y Ray… _

Se aferró fuertemente al lavado mientras permanecía agachada, intentando luchar con sus ganas de gritar.

_¡Quiero vivir! _

—Emma.

Sus verdosos ojos, que permanecían cerrados con fuerza se abrieron del miedo ante aquella amenazante voz. Girando suavemente y recomponiéndose como pudo, observó a Isabella de pie observándola fríamente desde la puerta.

— ¿M-Mamá?

—Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, Emma.

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas, la sensación de nauseas amenazaban con hacerla vomitar, pero simplemente lo aguantó. Le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj en la pared mientras volvía a llenar rápidamente el vaso con agua. Había pasado casi una hora desde que había ido a por aquel vaso.

_Norman debe estar esperándome… _

Caminó de inmediato a la enfermería, formando su mejor sonrisa para tranquilizar a su dulce amigo, pero al abrir la puerta la sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció al ver a Ray junto a Norman.

—Emma, debemos hablar.

—No te dejaremos morir.

—Imposible. —Emma sonrió tristemente bajando la mirada a sus botas.

El tenso momento podía ser cortado con tijeras, pero ninguno de los tres se atrevió a comentarlo. Norman mantenía el vaso apretado fuertemente entre su mano mientras sostenía el toque de Emma con la otra. La colorina pasaba sus dedos delicadamente sobre los suyos intentando calmarlo y a la vez para calmarse a sí misma.

— ¡¿Acaso vas a dejar que te maten?! —Emma sintió a Norman apretar su mano ante la repentina frase de Ray.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer… si envían a alguien más en mi lugar nunca me lo perdonaría.

— ¡¿Entonces te estás rindiendo?!

El silencio reinó entre los tres y la habitación pronto se volvió completamente fría, no había nada que decir para saber la respuesta. Norman observó los acuosos ojos de Emma dirigirse al vacío, mientras analizaba todas las posibilidades.

—Mamá habló conmigo hace unos minutos…

La mirada furiosa de Ray pronto se llenó de curiosidad, observando a la niña entre sus oscuros mechones de cabello.

—Quiso hacer un trato.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Me preguntó… si prefería ir a la sede central bajo su recomendación para convertirme en candidata a madre.

Norman abrió los ojos en asombro. Ray soltó una leve sonrisa de ironía y se sentó en la cama a un lado del pie enyesado de su amigo.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que no.

—Debes decirle que sí. —Aquella orden sorprendió aún más a Norman. La mirada sobresaltada de Emma observó en silencio a Ray, sin poder creer lo que dijo.

— ¿Estás loco? —Habló con enojo. Se levantó abruptamente de la silla, enfrentando al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido. — ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Es tu única opción. —Habló devolviendo su furia. Pasó sus manos por su frío rostro y observó un par de segundos a su querida amiga. —No voy a dejar que mueras, Emma.

— ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que significaría?! —Habló con la voz temblorosa mientras su respiración aumentaba efusivamente. —¡Significa que sería una asesina! ¡Solo criaría niños para ser comidos al igual que nosotros! ¡¿Y qué pasa si todo lo que dijo la hermana es cierto?! No podría volver a salir de aquí… ni siquiera es una opción.

—Emma. —Habló por fin el albino. La mano de la colorina seguía unida a la suya aferrándose fuertemente en apoyo. Norman observó sus verdosos ojos llenos de enojo y tristeza, provocando que su pecho doliera aún más. —No podemos dejarte morir… por favor… dile que si…

—Norman… —Susurró suavemente. Emma siempre había acudido a ambos en busca de consejos e ideas, había contado con el apoyo de ambos y ambos con el de ella, pero no esta vez, por primera vez en su vida, seguiría su instinto por sobre los consejos de sus mejores amigos. —No, ya tomé una decisión… no lo haré. Por favor…. Respétenla.

— ¿Qué tal si escapas sola? Te haremos desaparecer.

Norman parpadeó boquiabierto comprendiendo inmediatamente a que se refería Ray, sin notar la mirada confundida de Emma.

—Tengo una idea. —Sonrió maliciosamente, mirando el techo con un suspiro de esperanza. Sopló un negro mechón de sus ojos y devolvió su mirada a Emma.

* * *

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Ray explotó con furia nuevamente, golpeó con fuerza la mesa en un intento de evitar salir su ira más de lo que reflejaba. —¡Claro que puedes!

—Si desaparezco te llevarán a ti, Ray. —La voz desesperada de Emma golpeó a ambos con realización. Norman se sobresaltó levemente ante su inusual grito, los ojos agrietados de la chica golpearon su corazón como un fuerte martillo. ¿Qué podía hacer por ella para ver su hermosa sonrisa una vez más? Una brillante luz se encendió en su cabeza.

—No si está defectuoso.

—Oye. —Bramó enojado, lanzándole una acusadora mirada.

—No me malinterpretes… —Norman habló con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, llenándose con un poco más de esperanza. —Si Ray no cumple con las condiciones adecuadas no lo llevarán…

—Ya veo. —Sonrió al entender ante la acojonada mirada de Emma. —Entonces, rómpeme el brazo Norman.

— ¡¿Están locos?! —Emma levantó las manos asustada por la sonrisa llena de confianza en ambos chicos. — ¡No voy a dejar que hagan algo así!

—Mejor cállate y ayuda a Norman a aplastarme el brazo… —Ray se había comenzado a amarrar el antebrazo alegremente esperando que uno de sus amigos lo golpeara hasta fracturarlo.

— ¡Claro que no! —Emma se levantó del pequeño banco, mirando a sus amigos boquiabierta y completamente aturdida.

—Romperte el hueso será doloroso, ¿Puedes con ello, cierto?

—Oigan… —Emma seguía tartamudeando asustada interrumpiendo el agitado asentimiento de Ray.

—Y si eso no funciona, pensaremos en otra cosa y lo solucionaremos sea como sea.

— ¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto?! ¡¿Acaso están locos?! —Soltó de pronto, agitándose ante la horrible visión del pelinegro siendo fracturado por un sonriente Norman.

—… ¿De qué hablas? ¡Cualquier cosa es mejor a que mueras, Emma! —Norman devolvió su quejido con la misma desesperación que ella, alcanzó con suavidad sus manos envolviéndolas en las frías de él intentando mantener el reconfortante calor que su cuerpo vivo producía, recordándose a sí mismo que ella estaba frente a sus ojos, viva. Aún había chances de poder lograrlo junto a ella. — ¿Acaso no te lo prometí?

La imagen de ambos corriendo tras ver a Conny en aquel camión apareció en su mente. Las lágrimas desgarradoras y el doloroso grito de Emma se repetían en su cabeza como un eterno recordatorio de la mentira en que vivieron. Y la promesa que había hecho junto a ella bajo el estrellado cielo le hizo volver a sonreír esperanzadoramente.

"_Escapemos todos de este lugar". _

— ¡Necesito que seas parte de ese "todos", Emma! —Norman acarició con sus pulgares las temblorosas manos de la colorina. —Las cosas no salieron como queríamos, pero aún hay cartas por jugar… la muerte no está dentro de nuestro planes.

Observó los ojos de Emma temblar levemente con esperanza, igual a la de él y Ray. Sus alocados mechones anaranjados cubrían sus sonrojadas mejillas debido a sus acaloradas protestas, su cuerpo temblaba poco a poco, escuchando las reconfortantes palabras de su amigo. Norman observó el miedo que intentaba esconder, el terror a la muerte y la tristeza de dejar atrás a todos los demás, pero también vio convicción y la confianza que ponía en sus palabras.

—Está bien… escaparemos de este lugar, juntos. —Bajó su voz dulcemente, sonando tan delicada como una suave caricia a sus frías orejas. —No pierdas la esperanza, Emma… di que quieres vivir con nosotros.

Con el pecho apretado en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, miró con una delicada sonrisa tranquilizadora a Emma romperse en lágrimas. Podía contar con sus enfermizos dedos las veces exactas en que Emma había llorado a lo largo de su vida, las contables veces en que se había ahogado en llanto o que simplemente aguantara sus chillidos en su delicada garganta, pero nunca la había visto de aquella manera. Con su cuerpo temblando de inseguridad, sus manos apretando fuertemente las de él aferrándose a algo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nunca había sentido un momento tan agridulce como aquel, pero era mejor que verla llorando de miedo y frustración.

—¡Si! —Fue lo único que sus labios dejaron salir, con la voz hecha trizas y sus verdaderos sentimientos saliendo a flote. Sintió el suave cobijo de Ray a su lado y su propio instinto le dijo que envolviera sus débiles brazos alrededor de ella. Los ruidosos llantos de Emma fueron bloqueados por los brazos de Norman y Ray, quienes solo sonreían al ver a Emma, a la verdadera Emma salir y liberar sus emociones llorando.

* * *

La respiración que contenía se cortó como un fino hilo que lo mantenía a salvo. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse suavemente sin derramar lágrima alguna. Intentó gritarle que volviera al bosque, pero ninguna palabra escapó de su garganta.

_¡¿Qué estás haciendo Emma?! ¡Se supone que deberías desaparecer! _

Un fuerte impulso de correr hacia ella y ocultarla con sus propias manos comenzó a correr por su sangre, pero en el estado en que estaba era imposible. El miedo lo tenía completamente congelado y la rabia que sentía consigo mismo, con mamá, con sus vidas, con el destino… ni siquiera lo dejaban parpadear. Su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba mientras sentía un escalofrío por su cuerpo, como un cruel recordatorio de la desdicha diciendo.

**No pueden escapar**.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡ESCAPA! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ Y OCULTATE! —Ray gritaba descontroladamente sin siquiera preocuparse del fuerte sonido que hacía. Sostenía a Emma agarrada de su brazo, controlando las ganas de golpearla por no haber seguido el plan.

—¡Ray! —Norman se levantó suavemente ignorando el dolor en su pierna mientras se sostenía de la muleta. Intentó apartar a Emma del fuerte agarre de su amigo, pero fue más rápida y por sí sola, liberó su brazo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo… lo siento Ray, Norman. —Susurró con confianza, ocultando sus tristes ojos a sus amigos de la infancia. El pelinegro tironeó de su propio cabello con fuerza, intentando disipar la tormenta de emociones que lentamente lo consumía.

Norman simplemente estaba de pie, sin lograr reaccionar más que mirar a Emma. Sentía su cuerpo temblar más que nunca, su pecho apretaba con fuerza y su cabeza solo le repetía una y otra vez: tómala y huye.

Quería ser egoísta, romper su promesa y seguir el plan inicial de Ray. Debería desobedecer el fuerte deseo de Emma y escapar solo junto a ellos dos, pero no podía. No podía imaginar el hecho de Emma gritando y suplicando por ayudar a sus hermanos, Emma viviendo con la eterna culpa de haber abandonado a sus hermanos, Emma odiándolo para siempre.

Ahora solo podía estar ahí, de pie, mirando a Emma con ganas de abandonarlo todo. Quería correr a sus brazos y sostenerla para la eternidad. Envolverla contra su cuerpo para evitar que se la llevaran y la alejaran para siempre de él. Quería llorar y gritar para liberar sus emociones, confesarle todos esos sentimientos que se mantenían en su pecho. Pero el hecho de saber que iba a morir no lo dejaba reaccionar.

—Emma… vete, por favor. —Dejó salir con la voz quebrada. Ray lo observó de reojo, lleno de tristeza al saber que perdería a su amiga y al saber los sentimientos que estaban atormentando a Norman por amarla intensamente. —Por favor… huye y escóndete.

—No puedo, Norman. —Emma levantó sus vacíos ojos, sonriendo tranquilizantemente, pero no hacía efecto alguno en el albino. —Si escapo, solo llevaré a todos a sus muertes.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Solo vete! —Ray seguía insistiendo, intentando ocultar sus lagrimosos ojos llenos de desesperación.

—No. —Emma respondió, dejando el pequeño aparato para los transmisores sobre la cómoda tras de sí. Ray observó detenidamente el objeto, acojonado. Con una velocidad como Norman nunca había visto, se lanzó sobre Emma agarrándola por la camisa.

—¡RAY! —Gritó el albino, asustado de que Ray se saliera de control y la golpeara inútilmente.

—¡¿DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NO LO IBAS A USAR?! ¡¿ESE ERA TU PLAN?! —El pelinegro observó los inseguros ojos de Emma y salió de su estupor, soltando suavemente su agarre. —Nunca pensaste en usarlo… ¿Cierto?

—Lo siento Ray. —El chico la soltó con brusquedad, alejándose un par de pasos. Emma arregló su formal vestimenta. Sacudió la azulada falta y la planchada chaqueta que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Caminando con silenciosa tranquilidad, tomó un papel y un lápiz y dibujó lo que había visto, explicando el desesperanzador acantilado y la forma de la plantación.

El silencio predominaba entre los tres, ambos intentaban asimilar lo que Emma había dicho mientras intentaban contener la desesperación por ayudarla, por actuar. La chica se puso de pie, suspirando con fuerza mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo.

—Emma… ¡Mamá te llama! —Uno de los pequeños gritó por fuera a través de la cerrada puerta. La colorina sintió sus manos comenzar a temblar, pero las apretó en un fuerte puño. Soltó la maleta que había tomado y giró hacia sus amigos, tirándose en sus brazos en un último abrazo.

—Los quiero. —Habló con el sentimiento de amor y confianza más plenos de su vida. —Gracias por todo… gracias a ustedes logré vivir feliz… rodeada de una familia que me quería por igual…

Norman no aguantó más, y sus manos se envolvieron en el delicado cuerpo de Emma al igual que Ray, ambos aferrándose desgarradoramente a su amiga, por la cual no podían hacer más. Las lágrimas en Ray salieron a flote, y el cuello de la colorina fue el soporte perfecto para ahogarlas. Norman simplemente estaba ahí, sin pestañea, sin reaccionar, sin sentir nada porque no podía. El miedo, la ira y la desesperación lo habían vuelto un cuerpo vacío en aquellos instantes, uno que quería gritar y liberar todo lo que quería, pero no podía hacer más que ver como el amor de su corta vida se alejaba de él para no volver nunca más.

—Gracias a ustedes dos he disfrutado de mi vida… he reído, he llorado, he sonreído y me sentía amada… ustedes son la razón por la cual tuve una buena vida…

—Mierda… mierda… mierda… —Ray sollozaba contra su cuello, apretándola contra sí intentando permanecer de aquella forma por siempre. Se sentía inútil, todos aquellos años que había sufrido en silencio habían sido en vano, el esfuerzo de intentar salvar a sus amigos a costa de su propio pesar se había ido por la borda en menos de dos días.

Y lo único que ambos chicos pudieron hacer fue quedarse ahí, intentando prevalecer en el momento eternamente, con su única amiga aún viva entre sus brazos. Con las ganas de crear una burbuja con sus grandes genios, la que les permitiera envolverse en aquel confortante abrazo por la eternidad.

* * *

Por primera vez, Emma fue capaz de mentir.

Nunca les había mentido a sus amigos, nunca había desobedecido a sus consejos y nunca había hecho las cosas por su propia cuenta. Pero para todo había una primera… y en su caso, también una última vez.

Sus manos temblaban mientras bajaba poco a poco por las escaleras. Cada paso que daba era más tortuoso que el anterior y la necesidad de llorar cada vez la golpeaba más fuerza, pero aguantando un quejido de miedo en su apretada garganta, siguió su camino que la llevaría al final de su travesía.

Sus manos temblorosas se afirmaban con inseguridad al pasamano de la escalera. La mirada fría y la sonrisa vencedora de madre la esperaban en la planta de abajo. Con cada paso, se acercaba más a la mujer que tanto amor había dedicado, aquella que solía ser la adorable madre a la que había acudido en un instante tras sus imaginarias pesadillas, quien la había alimentado, acurrucado, quien le había dado un amado hogar y la había hecho sentir amada durante 10 años. 10 años completamente falsos, pero el amor que sintió durante tanto tiempo permanecía intacto en su corazón.

Se preguntó que sentiría ella. ¿Satisfacción? ¿Confianza? O tal vez… ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Tristeza? ¿Culpa? ¿Alguna vez se habrá sentido culpable de todas las cosas que hizo? ¿Qué la habrá llevado a tomar aquella decisión? Según lo que había dicho, madre solía ser igual a ella. ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de la verdad? ¿Habrá tenido una linda familia como la de ella? ¿Habrá tenido a alguien especial a su lado como lo eran Norman y Ray para ella?

Extrañamente, pensar en todo eso había provocado un leve sentimiento de pena por ella. Sabía las horribles cosas que había hecho, a cuantos de sus hermanos había llevado a sus muertes tal como ella ahora mismo… pero, en algún momento de su vida, madre había sido una niña en aquel mismo orfanato, un pequeña que había descubierto el secreto y había preferido la vida sobre la muerte. Poniéndose en su lugar, Emma pensaba lo diferentes que eran. Ella había preferido morir, dar su vida por aquellos que amaba y dejar que todos cumplieran sus sueños aun cuando ella no podía, pero mamá no. Madre había preferido sacrificar a todos por salvarse, vivir a pesar de la probable culpa que sentía sobre sus hombros, la idea de que ella haya tenido amigos a los cuales había dejado atrás la hizo enfurecer, pero a la vez, su inocente corazón sintió pena por ella. ¿Habrá sufrido en soledad recordando a sus hermanos? ¿Habrá lamentado sus decisiones?

No sabía la respuesta a todas aquellas preguntas y probablemente no las tendría, así que prefirió mantenerse en silencio caminando a su destino, aceptando su muerte y prefiriendo la libertad de sus hermanos sobre la de ella.

* * *

— ¿Norman, dónde está Ray? —Madre había preguntado curiosa (y probablemente con sospecha) al no ver al pelinegro junto a sus hermanos. Pero no tuvo respuesta, el albino solo estaba de pie apoyado sobre las muletas y con su cabeza agachada, sin inmutarse a nada.

—Norman. —Volvió a pronunciar, ocultando por lo bajo la dura amenaza.

—Está en la enfermería… —Susurró dolorosamente. —Dijo que no quiere ver a despedirse…

Emma mordió su frío labio, escondiendo el dolor y la culpa por la tristeza de sus dos amigos. Su pecho se apretó más fuerte de lo que estaba al pensar en que Ray no estaría ahí para despedirla, pero aun así, se mantuvo firme ante sus otros hermanos. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a todos sus queridos hermanos… Nat, Lani, Anna, Thoma, Chris, Carol, Shelly, Phil… observó a todos con una dulce sonrisa, intentando demostrar sin palabras lo mucho que los amaba, y luego de detuvo en Norman.

Norman, quien permanecía ahí, tan quieto como una estatua y tan triste como la desesperación personificada. Su mentón tembló incontrolablemente y las ganas de llorar volvieron fugazmente. Nunca lo había visto así, tan triste y devastado. Norman era su luz y guía, quien nunca le daba un no por respuesta y le sonreía a pesar de las estupideces que solía hacer. Aquel cercano amigo por quien se había desvelado noche tras noche para cuidarlo mientras enfermaba (a pesar de las constantes reprimendas de madre). Norman siempre había estado a su lado apoyándola con su dulce y suave sonrisa, la había acompañado en cada cosa que hacía y había sido testigo de todas las fechorías infantiles que hacía, pero verlo de aquella manera era simplemente… desgarrador.

Quería correr y sostenerlo en sus brazos susurrándole que estaría para él tal como él lo estuvo para ella, pero sabía que no sería cierto.

Como si supiera que ella estaba pensando en él, el albino levantó sus tristes y vacíos a ella. Su rostro más pálido que nunca, luciendo débil y devastado, la golpeó como una fuerte apuñalada. Emma sintió que todo lo demás había desaparecido y solo eran ambos, compartiendo en mismo fatídico pensamiento. Los momentos que había pasado junto a él y Ray inundaron su cabeza, y con la poca voluntad que aún quedaba dentro de su mente, le sonrió con toda la esperanza que le quedaba, pero pareciera que lo había empeorado. Observó cómo los ojos azulados de su amigo temblaron fuertemente y sin alcanzar a reaccionar, vio a Norman soltar sus muletas y lanzarse contra ella.

—Huye, Emma. —Susurró duramente. Con un escalofrío, el eléctrico sonido del aparato que había fabricado Ray había acariciado su oído. Observó de reojo como la pierna del albino se dirigía fuertemente a la fría madera, así que con la velocidad atlética que tenía, empujó al chico alejándolo del suelo.

El fuerte sonido hizo eco en la tensa habitación. Los pequeños observaban sin palabras lo que ocurría y madre simplemente aguantaba su ira recogiendo la maleta que Emma había soltado. Pronto los susurros fueron escuchados y los niños pensaban que ambos peleaban, cosa nunca antes vista en ambos.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Emma soltó asustada, sujetando los brazos del albino. Sacudiéndolo casi sin fuerzas, quiso hacerle entender lo estúpido que había actuado. —¡NO VES QUE PODRÍAS HABER EMPEORADO TU PIERNA! ¡NO HAGAS TONTERÍAS, NORMAN! Tú… tú no eres así…

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! —Habló con un grito, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Respiraba como su había corrido una maratón mientras sus brazos temblaban. Emma soltó su cuerpo y se alejó un poco de él, examinándolo en busca de herida alguna, pero al ver que nada le había ocurrido, suspiró con alivio. Pero el alivio pronto se exterminó al ver sus ojos llenos de angustia. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Es que acaso era idiota? ¿No sabe lo que podría haber pasado? ¡¿Lo que podría haber pasado con su pierna?! ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTENDÍA?!

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?! —Soltó por fin, respirando igual de agitada que él. Nunca le había levantado la voz, ni mucho menos él ahora, pero aquello era lo que menos importaba en tal situación. — ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que yo quiero por un momento?

—Siempre lo he hecho… Emma. —Susurró derrotado, alcanzando su mano y acariciándola con suavidad. La colorina había logrado ocultar a tiempo el aparato, el cual estaba bajo la unión de sus manos. —Pero ahora, simplemente no puedo apoyarte… no en esto.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no me despides con una sonrisa? Es lo único que necesito… —Emma bajó la voz al igual que él, igualando el triste tono.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas. —Habló un poco más fuerte. Norman fijó sus azulados ojos llenos de convicción en Emma. —No puedo respetar tu decisión sabiendo que te llevará a la muerte… menos aun sabiendo que esto no es lo que quieres.

Emma sintió sus ojos humedecerse, la imagen de ella junto a sus hermanos viviendo felizmente en algún lugar de aquel prometido mundo pasó ante sus ojos. Compartiendo las deliciosas cenas como siempre, disfrutando de creativos cuentos, jugando en el bosque y amándose uno al otro, solo que de verdad en plena libertad. Su infantil sueño de montar una jirafa, ver el mundo exterior, explorar todo lo que la rodeaba. Incluso, la idea de enamorarse, casarse y formar una familia no sonaba tan mal en aquel angustioso momentos. ¿Tal vez podría haber sido con Norman? Después de todo, él siempre había estado con ella como en aquellos mágicos cuentos que leía junto a sus amigas. Aquellos donde el príncipe protegía y rescataba a la princesa para vivir felices para siempre. Pero definitivamente su príncipe no podía salvarla en aquellos momentos, mucho menos vivir felices por siempre. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué el mundo tuvo que ser de esa forma? ¿Por qué les había tocado una vida tan injusta cuando todo lo que hicieron fue ser los inocentes niños que eran?

Pero lamentablemente, todas sus fantasías no estaban destinadas a cumplirse. Si ella huía y decidía vivir llevaría a todos los demás a sus muertes. Sacrificaría a todos a costa de vivir, solo por cumplir sus egoístas sueños. No podía, simplemente no podía. Daría todo por su familia, incluso si tenía que sacrificarse.

Norman permaneció en silencio, controlando el temblor de su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de levantarse y correr con Emma por el bosque, saltar aquel muro y correr por la plantación, buscando una desesperada forma de cruzar el acantilado que ella les había mencionado. No podía dejarla morir, no podía verla irse y caminar a su inminente muerte… no podía, no podía, ¡No podía!

Emma era su todo. Emma era la persona que había estado a su lado literalmente toda su vida. Claro que amaba a sus hermanos, claro que amaba a Ray, pero con ella era distinto. Emma era a quien había imaginado cada vez que leía libros sobre el mundo exterior, en ella veía su futuro, quien lo acompañaría a descubrir lo que el exterior tenía que ofrecer. Podía imaginarse con ella viviendo felizmente en la libertad que soñaban. Podrían compartir el concepto de amor que tanto había leído en los libros, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer juntos. Aún eran niños, pero se imaginaba crecer a su lado y disfrutar de todas esas experiencias con ella. Podría tener una acogedora casa, un perro o un gato, incluso Ray podría haber sido su vecino. Pero ahora, todos sus sueños e ideales se rompían como un cristal.

Ahora, la imagen de ella sin vida era lo único que lo atormentaba.

Tenía que decirle todo lo que su pecho sostenía. La necesidad de hacerle saber todas las emociones que ocultaba estaba poseyéndolo. Quería decirle cuanto la admiraba por ser quien era, cuanto la adoraba por ser la adorable y alegre niña que siempre había estado a su lado, cuanto la amaba por simplemente ser Emma, quien luchaba por lo que quería y conseguía lo que se le diera la gana solo por ser obstinadamente inocente.

Ella era la razón de que siempre sonriera, de que fuera feliz. Cuando descubrió el oscuro secreto del orfanato, Emma era la luz. Emma era la razón por la que seguía luchando por su vida, era quien le impulsaba a seguir adelante solo con su sonrisa, porque no quería que su dulce gesto se extinguiera.

Ella era su felicidad, y no tenía idea.

Debía decírselo.

—Emma… —Su voz había salido llena de confianza, pero pronto, la confianza cayó al ver el terrorífico rostro de madre tras la colorina, colocándole el sombrero como última decoración para ser la cena de aquella noche.

—Ya es hora, Emma. —Norman quiso gritar, protestar y rebelarse contra ella, pero la mirada que mamá había puesto había sido suficiente para que quedara en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Sí, mamá. —Respondió la chica, con una falsa sonrisa.

— ¡NO! ¡Emma! —Alzó su brazo intentando aferrarse a la cálida mano de su amor. Emma lo miró de reojo, aguantando las lágrimas y levantando la maleta. La desesperación pronto hizo reaccionar a Norman, quien intentó ponerse rápidamente de pie para inmovilizarla y no dejarla partir. — ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS! ¡MAMÁ! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LLEVAME A MÍ! ¡DEJALA AQUÍ!

Isabella solo estaba con la maleta en su mano, mirando en silencio las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de los azulados y quebrados ojos de Norman. Caminó en su dirección mientras sentía a Emma sollozar tras de sí. Suspiró con frustración y se detuvo ante en chico.

—Por favor… llévame a mí… deja que se quede… por favor, deja que ella se quede. —Sollozó amargamente. A Norman ya no le importaba que todos lo vieran en aquel penoso estado, ya no quería luchar, ya no quería seguir. Simplemente quería que Emma viviera.

—Norman, sé que estás triste porque Emma se va… pero estás asustando a tus demás hermanos. —Sonrió falsamente agachándose a su lado. Se acercó tortuosamente a su oreja, y susurró de la manera más siniestra posible. —Deja de actuar así y compórtate, o si no te mataré.

—No me importa. —Susurró de vuelta con pocas fuerzas entre sus amargas lágrimas. —Por favor… te lo suplico mamá… déjala aquí y llévame en su lugar.

—Las órdenes ya fueron dadas. —Isabella acarició su blanco cabello, fingiendo confortarlo mientras seguía susurrando con ira. —Si no dejas de armar el espectáculo que tienes, solo lograrás que su inminente muerte sea más lenta y tortuosa…

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dejar al albino estático y sin palabras.

—Mamá… ¿Está bien si me despido de Norman a solas? —Emma limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que habían salido de sus verdosos ojos tras aquel desgarrador llanto de Norman. En un principio pareció dudar, probablemente pensando que sería peor para Norman, tal vez perdería el control y no quería eso, pero su corazón simplemente no pudo decirle que no a ambos chicos, inconscientemente la imagen de ella y Leslie vinieron a su mente.

—Está bien… pero que sea rápido mi niña, te están esperando. —Isabella aparentó su siempre dulce sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y dándole las muletas al destrozado chico junto a ella.

Emma giró hacia Gilda y Don, quienes lloraban suavemente tras la multitud de niños. La peliverde tenía los anteojos empañados por el calor de sus lágrimas mientras que Don la sostenía por los hombros, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba al ver a su querida amiga irse.

—Don… Guilda… cuiden a Norman y Ray por mí. —Habló dulcemente, como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—Si. —Exclamaron fuertemente, sin ocultar el temor en sus voces.

—¡Emma! —Aquella dulce voz que tanto temía despedir sollozó a su lado. La chica bajó su vista al adorable niño que tironeaba de su falda para que no se fuera. —No te vayas…

—Phil… —Susurró, no queriendo llorar frente a él. Se agachó a su lado, acariciando su negro cabello con cariño y abrazándolo contra sí disfrutando de su calidez. —Necesito que seas valiente y cuides a todos por mí… ¿Sí?

—Lo prometo. —Susurró entre lágrimas, estrujando sus manitos entre la chaqueta de ella y abrazándola por última vez.

A un par de metros, Ray estaba apoyado a un lado de la escalera, llorando silenciosamente la partida de su amiga. Con la cabeza agachada, contenía los sollozos que contuvo por tantos años con su temblorosa mano. Los tortuosos 6 años que trabajó en vano para que Emma simplemente fuera asesinada. Sintió impotencia y rabia consigo mismo por no hacer más para impedirlo, pero ya era tarde.

Emma pasó caminando hacia la enorme puerta despidiéndose con la mano alzada de sus pequeños angelitos, esperando que su sacrificio valiera la libertad que merecían. Los pequeños lloraban al ver al verla irse, gritando que se cuidara y no los olvidara… si tan solo supieran el cruel destino que le esperaba. La colorina solo asentía con los ojos inundados en cálidas lágrimas, sonriendo genuinamente por un momento, queriendo recordar hasta el último segundo de su vida los rostros de su familia.

Pasando por las escaleras, se detuvo momentáneamente para observar a Ray, quien simplemente la miraba impotente a través de su azabache cabello. Le sonrió como siempre solía hacer, llena de vitalidad y confianza, dándole ánimos a pesar de aquellos angustiosos momentos. Ray simplemente seguía ahí, dándole la media espalda y mirándola como si nada estuviera pasando mientras sus ojos exclamaban rendición. Por dentro, a cada segundo que pasaba el arrepentimiento de no correr hacia ella y abrazarla como nunca había hecho lo estaba consumiendo como un sofocante fuego, pero su cuerpo se lo estaba impidiendo. Emma no necesitó palabra alguna, al ver el camino de lágrimas en los profundos ojos de su amigo y sus temblorosos labios, supo que él estaba pasando lo mismo que ella y Norman.

_Vive. _

Sus verdes y vitalicios ojos lo incitaban, pero él no quería aceptarlo.

Con una última sonrisa de despedida, Emma siguió su camino dejando a su otro mejor amigo igual de destrozado que el anterior.

* * *

—Lo siento, Norman.

—No te vayas… —El albino susurró quebradamente. Emma sostenía sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas tiernamente intentando inútilmente calmarlo. Norman simplemente estaba ahí, sin poder mirarla a sus bellos ojos, con el cabello tapando sus lagrimosos ojos. —Aún hay tiempo…

—Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo. —Emma sonrió dulcemente ante su triste intento. Estaba tan feliz de que aún en sus últimos momentos, Norman seguía preocupándose por ella. —Gracias, Norman.

—Si… —Respondió lejanamente.

—Lo siento por haberles mentido….

_Lo siento por no poder salvarte… Emma. _

—Si…

—Prométeme que no te harás daño…

_Si tú no estás aquí conmigo ya es suficiente daño… _

—Si…

—No hagas más estupideces como esa… por favor no pierdas la cordura…

_Ni siquiera sé si sigo cuerdo en estos momentos… _

—Si…

—Y come mucho…

_Ni siquiera sé si podré seguir respirando… _

—Si…

Emma tragó fuertemente, atrayendo por última vez a su amigo contra sí. Apoyó su cabeza, descansando el mentón en su clavícula y enterrando la nariz en su cuello, inhalando el dulce aroma a jabón y lavanda que tanto le gustaban de pequeña en él. Norman solo seguía ahí, como un cuerpo sin alma, sin vida, dejando que ella jugara con sus emociones como siempre lo había hecho.

Estar con Emma siempre había sido como una montaña rusa. Una divertida y alegre, donde pasaba por altos y bajos, que hacía a su corazón latir como un lento juego de niños y aumentar a la montaña más extrema de todos los tiempos. Pero en aquellos momentos, era como si aquella montaña rusa se hubiera detenido, con una señal de alto frente a sus ojos, sin poder seguir disfrutando de aquel placentero y emocionando sentimiento.

—Lo dejo todo en sus manos, Norman. —Emma suspiró una última vez contra él, intentando mantener el abrazo el mayor tiempo posible, congelando el momento como un último recuerdo y atesorando esa sensación cuando recibiera a la muerte frente a sus ojos. Separándose a regañadientes, frotó sus ojos borrando todo rastro de lágrimas y acarició con suavidad la fría mejilla húmeda de su querido amigo.

—Tranquilo… pase lo que pase, no te rindas. —Habló por última vez con la mayor convicción que pudo reunir. Norman devolvió al fin su mirada y simplemente cerró sus ojos ante su cálido y reconfortante tacto.

—No. —Habló entre dientes, dejando caer las lágrimas que nunca pararon.

* * *

La noche estrellada daba esperanza y alegría, nada diría que en tierra todo fuera distinto.

Habían pasado varios minutos, y las suaves pisadas de ambas mujeres resonaban en la silenciosa pradera.

Mamá llevaba una linterna, iluminando el sendero de la muerte por el cual Emma la seguía.

La más joven caminaba en silencio, balanceando la vacía maleta que llevaba en sus manos.

— ¿Eres feliz, mamá?

La mujer se sobresaltó levemente, pero no apartó sus ojos del camino.

—Sí, bastante.

— ¿Por qué? —Emma preguntó suavemente, ocultando la verdadera intención en su pregunta.

—Por que llegué a concerté. —Soltó dulcemente, dándola la más genuina sonrisa que nunca le había entregado. Emma pestañeo sin creerlo, examinándola en silencio.

Sentía ganas de odiarla, de recriminarle todo lo que había hecho. Por haber dejado a sus hermanos morir y no impedirlo.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía odiarla.

Porque aunque fuera todo una mentira, le dio la capacidad de amar y sentirse amada.

—Me alegra que seas sincera conmigo por una vez, mamá…

* * *

Aquella fue la última vez que Norman la vio. La última vez que la escuchó. La última vez que la sintió junto a él.

A penas la puerta se cerró, el sonido de la madera hizo eco en todo el orfanato y el silencio reinó nuevamente. Por un par de segundos, el ambiente se mantenía en silenciosa tensión, como si todos procesaran el hecho de que Emma se había ido.

Primero fue Shelly, quien comenzó a llorar inocentemente.

Luego fueron Lani y Thoma.

Carol se asustó por aquellos tortuosos sonidos y soltó un fuerte chiquillo.

Anna soltó el llanto que estaba conteniendo, dejando las lágrimas caer sin intensión de ocultarlas.

Don y Guilda lloraron como nunca lo habían hecho.

Phil ocultó sus ojitos con sus puños, llorando descontroladamente.

Y pronto, el orfanato entero estaba envuelto en lágrimas.

Por primera vez, Grace Field había dejado de ser el cálido hogar que todos disfrutaban.

Ray cayó de bruces en las escaleras, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, llorando como el inocente niño dentro de sí que siempre ocultó, el que no pudo disfrutar de su infancia como todos los demás, y que ahora se arrepiente de no haber pasado más tiempo junto a Emma, de no haber seguido sus idioteces, de no haberle hecho caso cada vez que iba a molestarlo en medio de sus aburridas lecturas.

Norman estaba ahí, sintiendo el calor de la chica que amaba aún acariciando su mejilla a pesar de que había pasado varios minutos de que se había ido. El sonido de los sollozos lo sacaron de su estupor y como si las emociones que se habían acumulado en su pecho se hubieran desenredado, las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y cayó de golpe al suelo. El dolor en su pierna no fue más fuerte que el que prevalecía en su corazón. Las emociones salieron a flote y un fuerte grito desgarrador arrancó de su garganta dolorosamente. Las incesantes lágrimas aún no abandonaban sus azulados ojos, que nunca habían lucido tan vacíos e infelices como en aquellos momentos. Golpeó el suelo con un puño y enterró su cabeza en la fría madera, sin fuerza de levantarse. Don y Gilda corrieron rápidamente a su lado, acariciando su espalda sin éxito. Pronto, Phil también había llegado a su lado, cumpliendo de inmediato la promesa que le había hecho a Emma, abrazando a su albino hermanito mientras soltaba sus propias lágrimas.

Era como si de pronto, todos los niños del orfanato supieran el aterrador secreto de aquel utópico lugar y el destino que le deparaba a la niña mayor.

Ray observaba entre lágrimas a su mejor amigo llorar, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía.

Conocía el concepto de amor romántico gracias a la enorme cantidad de libros que había leído a lo largo de los años. Siempre que estudiaba página a página y leía aquella palabra, la imagen de Norman y Emma aparecía en su mente. Las bobas sonrisas que el albino tenía cada vez que ella le sonreía, cada vez que se tomaban de las manos sin razón alguna, las veces en que Norman solía hacerle insignificantes regalos a Emma por cada cosa que encontraba en el bosque, la colorina cuidando de su amigo cada vez que enfermaba y las múltiples veces que Norman la seguía en cada tontería que ella hacía.

Aquellos libros decían que el amor es el mejor sentimiento que tu corazón puede recibir. Siempre supo que Norman la amaba, mucho más que una amiga. Es por eso, que a pesar de su propio dolor, sentía el de su amigo, quien acababa de perder a la mujer que amaba. Era ahora, que entendía lo que ocurría si ese sentimiento era arrancado del corazón que amaba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi dosis de depresión y angustia, ¡Si les gustó espero sus comentarios! Marigrin fuera. **


End file.
